DESDE MI CIELO
by tammyenana89
Summary: Ver cómo puede alguien despedirse desde el más allá y dejar un bonito recuerdo. Dejar review por favor.
1. Sentimientos

Capítulo 1

Sentimientos

Dolor. Mucho dolor en su mirada, en su expresión. Hasta en su forma de caminar.

Lo veo en la puerta, que está abierta, apoyado por la espalda en el marco y la cabeza hacia atrás, sollozando como un niño sin su juguete.

Lo veo tan frágil… Intento ir a consolarle, pues su dolor me atraviesa el pecho, pero no puedo, estoy paralizada. Intento gritar pero mi garganta no emite ningún sonido, solo sonidos ahogados que no salen a la luz.

Al fin se incorpora y cierra la puerta tras él, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y cayendo por sus mejillas. Deja las llaves en una pequeña mesa de madera, se quita la chaqueta de color azul y la deja colgada en el perchero, que está cerca de la puerta, al otro lado de la mesita. Empezó a andar, arrastrando los pies hacia el salón, y se puso en el sofá con la televisión puesta. Se puso en posición fetal, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. El volumen de la televisión está demasiado alto, suficiente para ahogar los llantos que él ocasionaba.

Por lo que pude observar, iba vestido con un traje muy elegante, de color azul marino, con una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color que el pantalón y la chaqueta.

Después de bastantes horas, seguía sollozando pero disminuyó las lágrimas. Por lo que vi, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y los labios agrietados por la caída de tantas lágrimas. Aún gemía de dolor y respiraba entrecortadamente. Yo sentía mucho dolor dentro de mí, pero sabía que no podía derramar ninguna lágrima. Viéndole llorar comprendí muchas cosas. El no poder ir hacia él, hablarle y hacerle ver que estoy presente eran varias de esas cosas que no podía hacer en mi situación.

Vi que estiraba el brazo. Cogió un marco de fotos y lo apoyó encima de sus rodillas, que seguían subidas al sofá y pegadas a su pecho. Me acerqué sigilosamente y con precaución, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y me puse detrás del sofá, sin tocar nada, y me puse a ver la foto. En ella había un chico y una chica sonriendo, con las cabezas muy juntas. Éramos él y yo. No pude impedir un gemido seco e insonoro que salió de mi garganta, como si al estar cerca de él pudiera sentir el dolor que sentía en ese instante. Seguía mirando la foto y volvió a llorar. Pensé en intentar que fuese otra vez feliz sabiendo que él no me podía ver, ya que sería peor para él. No me podía ir sabiendo que él estaría mal.

Pasaron los días y la pena, desesperación y dolor se fueron aminorando.

Cada vez que él hacía alguna comida o algo, yo le ponía mi toque personal. Él al verlo se quedaba paralizado y se ponía a llorar, diciendo en voz alta que porqué me fui. Yo quise explicárselo pero sabía que no podía, tenía que hacer que por lo menos recordara las cosas bonitas, y ya encontraría el modo de conseguirlo. Mientras pasaban los días y seguía poniendo la guinda personalizada a sus cosas, él ya se iba sintiendo mejor, se le notaba en la cara, en su aspecto, que ya no era tan demacrado y dejado, en su mirada y en su forma de caminar. Se le veía más feliz. Yo se lo notaba, lo sentía y eso hizo sentirme mejor, sabiendo que ya quedaba menos para marcharme. Viéndolo feliz.

Veía que salía de casa, se divertía, lo pasaba bien… y que conoció a una chica. Eso me hizo feliz.

Esperé un poco más de tiempo para ver que esa felicidad era verdadera y duradera. Al ser así, ya no pintaba nada velándolo, no necesitaba de mi protección y amor. Llegó la hora.


	2. La verdad

Capítulo 2

La Verdad

Llegó la hora, el momento y el final. Voy a despedirme de él como buenamente pueda. No le explicaré que me fui porque tenía que hacerlo, porque me necesitaban en otro lugar y tuve que dejarlo todo, sin poder despedirme de nadie y sin tiempo para decidir si irme o quedarme. Espero que pueda perdonarme y lo entienda algún día.

Fui a la habitación de él y cogí un folio. Escribí con el corazón y puse todo lo que sentía en ese papel. Cuando terminé, lo doblé por la mitad. En el centro de uno de los lados de la doblez, puse el título a mi carta, la carta a un amigo. La dejé en la pequeña mesa de madera de la entrada, sabiendo de fijo que la leería.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa como todas las tardes. Antes de cerrar la puerta, iba a dejar las llaves en la mesita de madera, como siempre hacía. Vi un papel doblado apoyado en el pequeño jarrón que tenía en la mesita. Dejé las llaves y cogí el papel sin moverme casi del sitio. Giré el papel pero estaba en blanco, asique lo volví a girar y leí el título: CARTA A UN AMIGO. Lo desdoblé y comencé a leer.

**CARTA A UN AMIGO:**

Te estarás preguntando por qué te escribo esta carta. Muy bien, yo te daré la respuesta:

Te quiero, como nunca he querido a nadie.

Te amo, como solo ama una mujer a un hombre.

Te deseo, desde el más profundo de mí ser.

Te anhelo, hasta el final de cada sueño.

Te espero, en cada rincón del mundo.

Te observo, con la mejor mirada que tengo en mi corazón.

Te idolatro, como una estrella en medio del universo.

Te adoro, con tus defectos más sombríos.

Te salvo, con el salvavidas del amor.

Te pienso, para olvidarme que te olvide, y

Te escribo, para que estés en mi presente y mi futuro.

Te estarás preguntando por qué te escribo esta carta. Muy bien, yo te daré la respuesta:

Para que no me olvides después de muerta, y que con cada palabra, tengas esa ilusión de cuando estábamos juntos.

Él se quedó mirando la carta y empezó a subir la cabeza poco a poco hacia el frente, como mirando a alguien especial. Sonrió.

Con la sonrisa en el rostro sintió que algo atravesaba su cuerpo, pero fue un sentimiento de calma, serenidad y sobre todo de felicidad. Mientras sentía esos sentimientos, se levantó una brisa dulce y fresca. Él se giró, mirando hacia la calle, al horizonte. Con una sonrisa en la cara, pronunció en alto dos palabras.

- Hasta siempre.


End file.
